Happily Ever After
by ToPaintPictures
Summary: Lily never thought James could change. James was determined to prove her wrong. And when a twist of fate brings them together, they must learn to put their differences aside and work together. But is that really possible? In the midst of war, two vastly different people embark on a journey full of friendship, humor, and love in their quest to secure a happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Lily woke up early in the morning, the sky streaked with pink and orange.

She rolled over, looked at her clock, and groaned. Pulling the cover over her head, she resolved to go back to sleep.

But sleep never came, so eventually, Lily reluctantly got out of bed.

Grabbing some clothes from her closet, she left her bedroom and walked across the hallway to the bathroom to shower and change.

Once she'd finished with her shower, Lily brushed her teeth and got dressed. She reached for the hair dryer, but hesitated, knowing it would be much easier to dry her hair by magic.

If it were up to Lily, she would do everything using magic. Unfortunately, if her sister Petunia even saw Lily's wand she would throw a fit.

But it seemed unlikely to Lily that Petunia would even be up. So she grabbed her things and darted back to her room. Picking up her wand from the bedside table, she began to dry her hair.

"What are you doing?" an accusatory voice came from the doorway.

"Tuney," Lily gasped, hiding her wand behind her back. "I was just getting dressed."

"Why do you have your wand out then?" Petunia asked skeptically.

"Oh." Lily tried to think up some excuse. Normally she would have just been honest, but she was really trying to avoid conflict.

"Lily," Petunia snapped. "How many times have I told you not to use magic?"

"Petunia," Lily mimicked her sister's tone, "how many times do I have to tell you that you don't run my life."

"I just think that you should keep this disease if yours out of this house," Petunia retorted.

Lily was shocked. "I don't have a disease!"

"Well you must have some sort of condition that makes you so abnormal," Petunia hissed.

"Yes, it's called _being magic_. Of course, it's not anything you would know about seeing as you don't have _any_ magical ability!"

As soon as she'd said it, Lily immediately regretted it. Lily knew that deep down, Petunia was jealous of all the magic Lily got to do and the fun she got to have at school.

"Oh, Tuney, I'm so sorry," Lily said softly.

"I'm sorry too," Petunia replied. "Sorry that I can't live a normal life! Sorry I have to live with such a freak! Sorry that I don't have a sister I love!"

And Petunia stormed out and slammed the door.

Lily stood rooted in one spot for several seconds, then she burst into tears and flung herself face down on her bed.

Sobbing, Lily wondered why Petunia hated her so much. No matter what Petunia did or said, Lily always loved her. After all, they were sisters.

But Petunia had said that she didn't love Lily. And it physically hurt Lily to even think about it.

The door to Lily's room creaked open. Lily looked up, expecting it to be Petunia. But it was just her mother.

"Hi, mum," Lily said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Lily, what happened?" her mom rushed over and sat next to Lily on the bed.

"Tuney," Lily mumbled, sitting up.

"Tell me everything," Mrs. Evans pulled Lily into a hug.

Lily told her everything, and by the end of the story, Lily's mother was furious.

"Lily, dry your eyes and stop moping. I'm going to talk to Petunia and get this all straightened out."

Lily nodded, and her mother stood up and marched towards the door. She stopped halfway out and turned to smile at her daughter.

"And, sweetheart, just know that none of this is your fault. Your father and I could not be more proud of your accomplishments and abilities," Mrs. Evans blew her daughter a kiss and went to find Petunia.

It wasn't long before Lily heard the shouting. Petunia shouting, her mother shouting, and eventually her father joined in.

Whenever Lily came home, there was always a lot of shouting. Her and Petunia would fight, her mum or dad would sold one of them, and then the back and forth would begin.

Lily desperately wished she could just get out of the house. A wish that came true when, at that very moment, two owls were tapping at her window.

Recognizing one as a Hogwarts owl and one as her friend Marlene's, Lily opened the window and accepted both letters.

The Hogwarts owl flew off, but Marlene's stayed, waiting for a response.

Lily opened Marlene's letter first.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _How has your summer been? Mine's been alright. I went to Greece for a week! One day we'll have to go together, it's so beautiful there! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't written. My family's constantly been on the move fighting off Death Eaters. I don't know if you're getting the Prophet or not, but things are getting really bad. Death Eaters even showed up at the house of a muggle-born and killed their entire family. I hope you're staying safe. How's Putrid and Vermin? Still engaged, I suppose. Must be awful for you. If you're looking to get away, Alice and I are going school shopping August 1st. Meet us outside the Leaky Cauldron around 10 AM. We can get our shopping done early and then grab some lunch! Hope you can come!_

 _Love, love, love,_

 _Marlene_

Lily looked at the calendar sitting on her desk. It was August 1st. Finally a chance to leave the house. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, Lily scribbled out a letter to Marlene.

 _Marlene,_

 _I'd love to go shopping with you and Alice! You can tell me all about Greece, sounds lovely. And yes I have been getting the Prophet. I'm glad you and your family are safe, we're living in dangerous times. See you soon!_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Lily_

Lily gave the note to Marlene's owl and watched it fly off. She hoped it would reach Marlene in time.

Focusing her attention on her Hogwarts letter, Lily noticed the envelope was a little bulky. She hoped that didn't mean anything bad.

Tearing open the letter, Lily scanned the first page which was just a supply list with a notice to please stay safe and shop in groups.

Lily turned to the second page of the letter, and whatever had been making the envelope bulky fell to the ground. Lily picked it up, hands shaking in disbelief.

It was a badge with "Head Girl" written on it. Lily let out a cry of joy. All her years of following rules and being a good student had paid off and she was finally Head Girl.

Eagerly, Lily read the letter.

 _Dear Miss. Evans,_

 _It is my absolute pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl. Countless times you have proven to be an effective and capable leader with a clear conscience and a level head._

 _I have no doubt that you will be able to capably perform your Head Girl duties of scheduling and leading prefect meetings, arranging patrols, planning school events, taking and giving points as you see fit, and being a model of discipline for those around you._

 _Truly it is an honor to award you this position. And I know you and James Potter, him being the Head Boy, will be able to work effectively as a team. I look forward to seeing all that you accomplish in this upcoming year._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

James Potter as the Head Boy? All of Lily's excitement came crashing down as she stared at the letter. How had this happened and what could she do to fix it?

 **A/N: OoOOooO conflict! And it's only going to get better. So please leave a review because it really does help!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was densely packed with hurried and anxious groups of shoppers. Lily was standing inside Madam Malkin's with Alice and Marlene, trying to find a nice pair of dress robes.

"How about these?" Alice suggested, holding up a nice set of powder blue robes.

"Those would look better on you than me," Lily replied.

"These?" Marlene held up a grey set.

"Maybe," Lily walked over to examine them when shouted her name.

"Evans! Duck!"

Without thinking, Lily dropped to the floor as a spell went whizzing above her head.

Screams filled the shop as a group in dark cloaks and hoods began to appear. Shoppers were running every which way as jets of light went through the crowd.

Lily shrieked in horror as a body landed on the floor next to her, pale and glassy-eyed.

Somebody grabbed her and hauled her to her feet, dragging her out of the store and through the panicked crowd in the street.

She ended up in a cramped and dark alleyway, breathless and frightened. Lily looked up to thank her rescuer and gasped.

"Potter?"

"Hey, Evans," James Potter grinned. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I am," she nodded, still in shock. "Did you just save my life?"

To Lily's surprise, James blushed. "Well, I don't know if I saved your life, exactly. I mean, I helped you."

"No, really, I'd be dead if you hadn't done that," Lily took a shaky breath. "Thank you."

James ran his fingers through his hair, "I really didn't-," he began awkwardly before Lily cut him off.

"Please just say you're welcome. I'm trying to not make this uncomfortable."

"Alright, you're welcome," James said.

The paid stood there awkwardly as the screams continued in the distance. James only moved once Lily started to leave.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her arm.

"Out," Lily responded. "I can't just stand here with you. I've got to find my friends and help fight."

"No, not a good idea," James shook his head. "I love a good fight as much as anybody but I'd rather leave this to the Aurors."

Lily snorted. "Piss off, Potter. I have a right to shop for robes without being attacked and I'm going to defend it."

And she took off before James could stop her.

"Bloody hell," James muttered, sprinting after her.

Dodging a curse, he saw her red hair disappear into the fray. Speeding up, he pushed his way through the crowd ducking and dodging trying not to die. His mother would kill him if he did.

Somebody tapped James' arm and he whirled around, wand at the ready.

It was Snape, his mask missing and hood askew.

"You," James gasped. "I knew you were one of them." He pressed the tip of his wand into Snape's throat.

"Where is she?" Snape asked wildly. "I saw you with her, what have you done with her?"

"Who?"

"Lily. Where is Lily," Snape snapped. "Is she safe?"

"None of your business," James retorted. "And you're not going to search for her. Trust me, she doesn't want to see you."

Snape looked like he was ready to attack, but then suddenly grabbed his forearm.

"I have to go," he said, almost to himself. "This isn't over!" Snape said threateningly, pointing at James.

James watched him vanish, thoroughly disgusted. How dare he wear the Dark Mark and act like he still had a right to Lily. It made James' furious.

Picking his way through a sea of dead bodies, James tried hard not to look at the faces. He knew he would recognize many of them.

It wasn't until he saw two older people sobbing over a young boy, did he begin to cry. Slow at first but then faster. Staring at the two parents mourning the loss of their most precious treasure.

James started running, be ran until he reached the Leaky Cauldron, crying and breathless.

He was about to enter when he saw a familiar face down the road.

"Wormtail!" He cried out. "Wormtail!"

James' friend Peter slowly made his way over. "Hey, Prongs," he greeted, trembling.

James hugged him, "I'm so glad you're alive. You disappeared a few minutes before the attack and I thought you'd been kidnapped."

"No, I just was hungry, Wormtail said somewhat uncomfortably. James figured he was just distressed about what had happened.

"Let's go in and see if we can find anybody," James slung his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"Me too," Peter murmured, joining James as he entered the Leaky Cauldron.

The second the pair walked in they were immediately jumped on by Sirius who, for the first time ever, looked distinctly disheveled.

"Thank God you're alright," he gasped. "Wormy, when you disappeared. Oh God, Prongs, if you had died I would've…" he trailed off.

Remus joined them, looking more exhausted than usual. "Lily mentioned she thought you were fine but we really weren't sure."

"Evans is here? She's alive?" James felt relieved.

"Yeah," Remus said. "She's a little bruised but okay. She's sitting over there," he pointed to a table where a blood splattered Lily sat with Marlene and Alice.

James started over to her and noticed she was clutching something. On closer inspection it turned out to be a set of emerald green dress robes. They marched her eyes perfectly.

"You actually went back and bought robes?" James said disbelievingly.

"It was stupid," Lily admitted. "But I'm glad I did it."

And then Lily began to laugh, and James couldn't help but join in. While there was nothing funny about the circumstances, the situation itself was most definitely comical.

"Oh," Lily gasped. "I forgot to congratulate you on becoming Head Boy."

"Thanks," James looked at his feet and ruffled his hair.

Lily smiled, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually excited to work with you."

 **A/N: I pinky swear actually getting to Hogwarts is coming up, so stay tuned! Please leave a review because it really does mean a lot!**


End file.
